


"How's Goodneighbor treatin' ya toots?"

by LeannieBananie



Series: A Madness Made for Two [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Goodnieghbor ghoul hits on Jo and Hancock goes full cave-man. He stakes his claim and everything. Jo knows she shouldn't like it and she really will yell at him for acting like a jealous ass, but right now she's distracted by how hot he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW will start in chapter 2.
> 
> Inspired by a bit of dialogue from a random ghoul I walked past in Goodneighbor. Hancock ain't having that shit. No spoilers as far as how Jo and Hancock end up together, for those of you that are concerned. Just a little something to get my brain juices flowing so I can work on that (that sounds kind of dirty, but we're going with it).
> 
> Comments! Kudos! Love 'em and I try to respond when I can. Holler if you see any mistakes, can't fix them if I don't know they're there. Enjoy!

“How’s Goodneighbor treatin’ ya toots?”

The ghoul grinned at her, using his free hand to tip the brim of his battered fedora with a flirty wink. Jo was a fairly regular fixture in Goodneighbor and she didn’t recognize the guard in his surprisingly dapper black suit, so assumed he must be new and didn’t know about her relationship with Hancock. Everyone else knew and treated her with a level of respect that sometimes bordered on fear, because they knew that Hancock wouldn’t tolerate anyone screwing with her. 

She looked around quickly, praying that John hadn’t heard. She was in no mood for his shit right now. Turning back to the amorous ghoul she cast him a small smile and shook her head firmly, hoping he would take a hint. 

“Its fine, but I have to go.” 

“Aw, don’t be that way now.” He wheedled with another grin. “I’m just makin’ conversation, don’t ya wanna talk with me?” He teased, his toothy grin lending to his charming demeanor. Daisy must have heard Jo’s voice, because she came to the front of the store and arched her brows in surprise. 

“I’d leave the lady be Dave.” She advised in her gravelly, matter of fact voice. “You don’t want to be messing there.” The ghoul laughed good-naturedly and turned back to Jo, who was trying to sidle around him. He wasn’t really blocking her way, but he was a big guy and between him and her bulky pack there wasn’t a lot of room left for maneuvering and they ended up awkwardly mushed together. He held up his hands and inched back, leaving her room to move around him. 

“I didn’t mean nothin’ by it-” Whatever else he was going to say was lost in a choked gurgle. Jo was roughly shoved out of the way as Hancock wrapped a gaunt hand around the bigger ghoul’s throat and bodily knocked his feet out from under him. He fell heavily to the pavement and let out another desperate wheeze, his hands scrabbling uselessly against Hancock’s boot as he quickly placed it across the man’s throat. 

“You bothering the lady Dave?” He asked casually, sifting through his pockets to pull out his Mentat tin as he leaned forward and placed a little more pressure against Dave’s constricted throat. The ghoul’s face was turning an interesting shade of purple as he tried to deny Hancock’s accusation with a violent head shake. Or it would have been violent if Hancock hadn’t been crushing the man’s windpipe into the ground. 

“Hancock!” Jo snapped, pushing uselessly at his shoulder in exasperation. “Cut the fucking shit.” He ignored her protests and wrapped his arm tight around her shoulder, hauling her bodily against him as he stared down at Dave. 

“Now Dave, you’re new around here, but you should now that I don’t tolerate anyone fucking with what’s mine.” Jo wanted to roll her eyes at his possessiveness, but she couldn’t. Yes, it was irritating, she was a grown woman who could take care of herself, but at the same time she couldn’t deny the flutter of heat that coursed through her at his jealous display. So instead of berating him –which she would still do later– she snuggled into his side and slipped her arm around his lean waist, under his jacket. “So will you continue to fuck around with what’s mine Dave?” His voice was deceptively pleasant, but no one could mistake the hint of steel in his voice for the thinly veiled threat that it was. 

Jo felt a little bit sorry for Dave, who thrashed his head back and forth and then scrambled away when Hancock released him, wide-eyed with panic and clutching his throat in gnarled hands. She ignored his hasty retreat, focusing instead on Hancock. To the untrained eye he appeared relaxed, but she could feel the tension thrumming through him, making him practically vibrate in her arms as he stared after Dave’s disappearing form. Attempting to distract him she trailed her fingers over his skin and along his spine, able to feel every inch of his textured back through his thin shirt. He was warm and rough and she quickly became intoxicated with the feel of him under her hands. Leaning closer she pressed a kiss along Hancock’s jaw, quickly flicking her tongue against the exposed skin there. She was rewarded with a sharp gasp and those hypnotic eyes turning to her. Grinning she bit her lip and stared wantonly up at him, watching as his eyes flared bright with undisguised heat. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her, his voice deeper than normal. It was also tinged with exasperation and a desire he couldn’t hide from her. She just grinned again and shrugged delicately, tracing circles over his chest with her other hand, purposefully skimming over a flat, male nipple just to feel him twitch. 

“Just thinking about your desk,” She responded quietly. “Do you think its sturdy enough for you to fuck me on it?” He didn’t even respond and all she could do is shriek in surprise as he deftly bent and tossed her over his shoulder, striding towards the state house. His bony shoulder dug into her stomach and she smacked at his back, growling at him, “Put me the hell down John! This was not what I had in mind!” He just chuckled confidently and called out over his shoulder, 

“Hey Daisy, keep an eye on our things for us would you? We’re gonna be a while.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. . .I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't really write a lot of smut and this is by the far the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so I'm just gonna be over here dying from embarrassment.
> 
> Oh and I don't know if this classifies as "rough" sex, but it's rough-ish I guess.
> 
> Kudos and comments and constrictive criticism is welcome. And holler if you see any mistakes please.

Jo bounced on Hancock’s shoulder as he marched up the steps, throwing open the door and shouting, 

“Everybody out!” Jo watched as faces drifted past her; some startled, others knowing, several wore smirks –Fahrenheit’s included. Jo knew her own face sported a bright blush and she dropped her head to hide from the remaining occupants as Hancock swiftly climbed the spiral staircase. By the time he reached his office, the state house was empty and he swung her down, catching her as she stumbled when the blood rushed from her head. Before she had fully corrected herself he was crowding her impatiently against his desk, grinding against her as he eagerly yanked at the buckles of her armor. 

“You’re _mine_.” He growls, the possessive words sending a thrill of desire down her spine. Irritation warred with her own arousal and she would have smacked him and he knew it, so he gave up on her gear and imprisoned both her wrists in a vice-like grip behind her back. It thrust her breasts forward, scraping erect nipples across the fabric of her shirt and the hard surface of her chest plate. She hissed at the sensation and moaned against his mouth when he kissed her roughly and grazed his teeth along her lower lip. She angled her head to meet his mouth with equal fervor, armor clanking loudly as she strained against his grip. When he suddenly abandoned her lips in favor of her neck, Jo whined at the loss of contact, 

“John!” 

He ignored her breathy complaints and trailed unrelenting kisses down the column of her neck, sucking and nipping at the bare skin there. The rake of his teeth made her tremble and squirm underneath him. He was desperate and rough, pushing her into his desk until she was arched back uncomfortably, but she couldn’t complain; minor discomforts didn’t matter. This wasn’t tender love making, this was an all-consuming hunger, a primal desperate need to claim and be claimed. There was no speaking except for ragged pants and shameless moans as their passion escalated, until she was overcome by the irresistible need to touch him. 

Prying her hands free from his grip she yanked sharply at his shirt, tugging it free from his pants and victoriously sliding her hands underneath it. He gasped harshly and the muscles of his abdomen flinched against her hands when she raked her nails across his stomach, catching the ribs and irregular ridges of his flesh. She grinned savagely up at him and choked on a groan when he quickly wrapped his hand around her pony tail and jerked her head back, exposing the long line of her neck, returning to suck at her racing pulse. He laved the tender skin with his tongue, tracing around what was going to be an impressive hickey tomorrow. He savored the taste of her collar bone, biting and licking the area, growling in frustration when he couldn’t go any lower because of her armor. 

Jo had no such impediment and attacked his pants, undoing the buttons and sighing in pleasure when his cock sprang free into her waiting hands. At her first touch, Hancock went rigid in her arms. He had one hand still tangled in her hair and the other digging iron-like fingers into the soft flesh of her hip, holding her captive against him. She wasn’t gentle or tentative in her touches either. She grasped him firmly and stroked him steadily from base to tip, loving how he felt in her hand. She was also mesmerized by the searing intensity she saw on his face when she caressed him. 

His eyes were closed and he clenched what was left of his lower lip between his teeth. Every line on his face was drawn and tense, his expression bordering on pained as he involuntarily jerked his hips and fucked himself into her hand. She gasped when his eyes opened and caught her own gaze, their dark depths branding her soul with the need raging in them. He let out his own guttural cry and shoved her hand away, ruthlessly grabbing at her hips and spinning her around before shoving her over the desk again. He made quick work of her leg plates, prying the buckles free and heedlessly letting them crash to the ground. 

She was sprawled chest down on the desk, hands scrabbling for purchase against the far edge as Hancock kicked her legs apart and settled behind her. He made quick work of her pants, shoving them down her legs and exposing her ass, but then he paused. He was so close to her that she could feel his body heat, but he didn’t reach for her and she shivered in anticipation, eagerly awaiting his next touch. She could only imagine what she looked like; bent over the desk as she was, with her legs spread and ass in the air. She probably looked obscene, but then Hancock groaned approvingly and any misgivings she had disappeared when he slid two long fingers inside of her. 

Jo cried out in surprise, arching up from the intense pleasure before melting into his caress as he repeatedly drove his fingers into her heat, rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit. There was no preamble, just the wet slide of his thrusting fingers, each rough pass bringing her closer to coming her fucking brains out. She was so close; she could feel the warmth coiling and pooling in her core and her clit pulsed tightly, begging to be touched. She clenched tightly around his fingers, panting as ripples of pleasure started to course through her, but she needed just a little bit more, so she moaned brokenly, 

“ _Harder_.”

Hancock cursed violently and withdrew his fingers, making her sob in disappointment. She was a vibrating mess of slick arousal and tattered nerves, her entire body ached for release, but before she could complain, she felt the blunt head of his cock against her lips and then he plunged home with one sharp jerk of his hips. 

They both cried out and stilled momentarily, but then Hancock began moving, setting a punishing pace as he drove into her. Jo could only hang on to the desk and moan as he fucked her, his fingers digging painfully into her hips. Jo missed the pressure of his palm against her clit and eagerly complied when he hoarsely murmured, 

“Touch yourself.” He slowed momentarily, giving her enough room to snake her hand between her legs and touch her clit. She circled it insistently, feeling the urgency build as she neared her orgasm again. She keened as it rippled through her, leaving her a boneless pile of satiated flesh as Hancock continued to thrust, sending aftershocks of pleasure fluttering through her. His rhythm faltered and his hips began to stutter as he came, calling her name before collapsing on top of her. 

They lay like that, breathing each other in until she felt him slip from her. Hancock staggered away from her, tucking himself away and quietly handing her a shirt from his dresser against the wall. She tried to ignore the embarrassed flush that covered her face and took the shirt gratefully. Hancock smirked, but turned away to allow her the privacy to clean herself. He found her modesty after sex amusing and teased her mercilessly about it, but always gave her the time she needed to take care of herself. 

While she cleaned up, Hancock shucked his jacket and collapsed onto his rickety sofa, taking a large swallow of whisky and grabbing a med-x syringe from the coffee table. Jo watched him roll up his sleeve and set about finding a vein while she stripped off her armor and jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Her post coital haze got even better after a deep inhalation of Jet and a swig of beer, the chem and alcohol making her drowsy and languid. She joined him on the couch and he pulled her to sprawl across his chest, her head tucked under his chin and his hands slipping underneath her shirt to caress cooling skin. Their legs were tangled together, as they lay lengthwise on the couch cuddling. She hummed in pleasure as his fingers trailed over her back and snuggled into him, feeling him pull his jacket over her exposed legs. 

“This is nice.” She murmured, nuzzling the hollow of his neck. 

“Heh. Nice, huh? That’s just what a ghoul wants to hear after sex, love.” He replied, but there was no heat in his voice, just dry humor. “But I feel you.” When Jo didn’t respond Hancock looked down at her tousled head and got his answer. She was fast asleep with her mouth slightly ajar and a small trail of drool staining his shirt. He snorted in amusement and gathered her closer, dropping his chin to her head and closing his own eyes, letting the warm weight of her in his arms and the soft sound of her snores lull him to sleep.


End file.
